


Listed MIA, Hooray

by WriterGreenReads



Series: USS Thanatos [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Background Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dominion War (Star Trek), Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterGreenReads/pseuds/WriterGreenReads
Summary: The fateful voyage.Or, the circumstances that lead to the crew of the Thanatos coming together.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Kayama Nemuri | Midnight & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Series: USS Thanatos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154921
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Listed MIA, Hooray

**Author's Note:**

> New series! This is the first stand alone in a massive Star Trek au I am piecing together- more to come!  
> uh... this one is shorter than I'd like but oh well

Funny how you never expect the worst.

You _prepare_ for it… but you never expect it.

_Boom._

“Targeting scanners are _offline!”_ Shouta ducked as a shower of sparks erupted from the panel behind him. “Switching to manual!”

The bridge shook, forcing everyone to grab onto something to avoid being thrown to the deck. Shouta dragged himself back up to his console with a silent snarl of effort, slamming the aft targeting scanners online with one hand.

“The Jem’Hadar ships are closing,” he spit out. “Three in formation.” 

Hizashi grimaced, and Shouta could feel his quick calculations and cold worry fizzing at the back of his mind, overridden by fierce concentration.

“Sounds like we need some cover then. Options?”

“We’ve got a proto-nebula about half a million kilometers from here!” Nemuri yelled, grabbing the side of her chair as the bridge rocked again. “Bearing… two seven one, mark oh three five!”

“Good enough for me. Mr. Iida, lay in a course- maximum impulse.”

Another _boom_ sounded out, shooting sparks and smoke with the impact. The bridge lights dimmed and went black, before emergency power kicked in and lit it up once more, a dangerous, flashing red.

“We’ve just lost primary impulse drive!” Iida called out, the ensign’s spine ramrod straight even under these circumstances. “I have secondary power on the helm, but we won’t be able to outrun the Jem’Hadar at these speeds!”

Hizashi leaned back in his seat, tapping open a comm line.

“Engineering, we need all available power to the helm- whatever we’ve got left.”

“I don’t know if we can give it to you, sir!”

“Viltreck? Where’s Chief Tatani?”

“Chief’s still in Engineering.” The lieutenant heaved out a breath, clearly winded. “We have a containment leak and he ordered us to evacuate. He’s doing a manual core shutdown from the inside.”

Hizashi threw a look at Nemuri, brow creasing.

“That much radiation will kill him,” she confirmed quietly. “Even if we could get him out.”

Shouta closed his eyes, feeling Hizashi’s pain as well as his own.

“Damn it, Tatani,” he heard Hizashi whisper, before shaking himself and focusing once more. “Viltreck, get your team out of there. We-”

The largest impact yet shook the ship with a cacophony of screeching metal and hissing electrical fires. Shouta covered his head, briefly dropping to one knee as the shockwave subsided. 

“Shields are gone!” Quinones shouted, shaking her head as she covered her eyes, a plasma fire breaking out on her left. “Structural integrity is-”

The operations console exploded, throwing her back to crumple to the ground, the unnatural cant of her head and the dull, fading echo of her thoughts letting Shouta know before he even got over to her that there was nothing he could do. He swore under his breath, shaking his head and swapping panels.

“We’ve got a major hull breach on deck seven,” he called out grimly. “The Engineering deck is depressurized. Containment fields have failed.”

He could see Hizashi grit his teeth, before slamming open a comm channel. 

“Cargo bay! Any crewmen on post?”

“M-midoriya here, captain!”

“Ensign, listen very carefully. Do you still have access to the cargo release controls?”

“Yes?”

“Great, ok. Do we still have the isobremith deposits from Dion 4?”

“Oh. Yes!”

Hizashi snapped his gaze back to Shouta, who pulled himself back over to the tactical station as he realized what his _imzadi_ had in mind.

“I can give you a phaser burst at 250% for five seconds,” he quickly affirmed, glancing up a moment after. “That enough to ignite the ore?”

 _I sure as hell hope so,_ rang in the back of Hizashi’s mind, but the man just nodded curtly, and turned his attention back to the nervous ensign on comms.

“Midoriya, when I give the signal, I need you to depressurize the cargo bay and jettison the isobremith. Can you do that?”

“Aye, sir,” Midoriya replied, shaky nervousness replaced with determination.

“On my mark, ensign. Mr. Iida!” Hizashi swung back to the helm. Everyone braced as yet another concussion blast shook the ship. “As soon as I signal Midoriya, change course to zero eight five mark five. We’re going to ride this shockwave. Got it?”

“Yes, captain.”

Hizashi nodded to Shouta, who glanced at the aft sensors. 

“Jem'Hadar closing,” he said tightly. “Fifteen thousand meters.”

“Hold.”

“Ten thousand meters.”

_“Hold.”_

“Five thousand meters. They’re firing!”

 _“Now,_ Midoriya!”

The Thanatos _shook_ with depressurization.

Shouta fired.

 _Fwooom._

The world tilted, _slamming_ Shouta into his station console with bone-crushing force as a series of impacts rattled through the ship.

He both heard and felt the explosion to his left and threw his hands up instinctively to try and protect himself before-

Darkness.

* * *

Shouta didn’t so much come back to, as crash _into_ consciousness.

His jerking, strangled gasp promptly became an unpleasant coughing fit, a firm hand on his shoulder helping him tilt sideways so as to avoid choking on anything. Probably blood, considering the iron taste in his mouth.

_Ow._

“Commander.”

The faint _hiss_ of a hypospray and the tingling itch that accompanied it drew his attention.

“Commander, can you hear me?”

“Yes,” he managed to rasp out, blinking black spots out of his eyes.

The world swam back into focus, dark and faintly lit with the red emergency lighting. Shouta counted to three before trying to open his eyes fully, shaking off the wave of dizziness that accompanied it.

Whatever had been in that hypospray seemed to be doing its job, though, because he could fully focus before too long, picking his head up to take in his surroundings.

The medical bay clearly hadn’t escaped the destruction that had rattled the Thanatos down to her core, but aside from the odd exposed wiring and a single support beam splitting the room in two, there didn’t seem to be any severe structural damage. The emergency lights were still on, which meant main power must still be offline. Concerning.

He was on one of the medical beds, and there was a familiar blue-uniformed figure by his side, slotting a new capsule into her hypospray.

“Doctor.” Shouta coughed, doing his best to speak clearly as he glanced up at their CMO. “Are you alright?”

Doctor Tsuyu just nodded, looking mostly unharmed save for an impressive bruise along the side of her forehead and a split lip, her normally neat hair escaping its decorative tail and wisping out in dark greens tufts around her ears and jawline.

“I’ve been treating crewmembers for the last few hours,” she said, swapping her hypospray for a medical tricorder. “It’s under control for the moment.”

He flinched automatically at the faint hum of the sensor as she moved it over his eyes, prompting the Doctor to simply grab his chin to keep him still as she finished her scan.

“You have a very serious concussion,” Tsuyu said simply after a moment, releasing his jaw. He rubbed it ruefully as she continued, entirely unimpressed with him. “I’ve mended the skull fractures and stopped the bleeding, but you’re going to be dizzy for a while until I can get a better look at you.” She snapped the tricorder shut, fixing him with a stare. “You should refrain from using your telepathy until you are healed. I know I don’t have to tell you how serious concussions can be for Betazoids.”

“Understood,” he said, because he’d been in Starfleet long enough to know that medical officers outranked everyone. “How long was I unconscious?”

“Not too long, but I kept you under for a while in case the bleeding was more severe than I initially thought.” Bright, reflective green eyes flickered out to scan the medical bay, considering. “It’s been five hours since the Jem’Hadar attack.”

That was… longer than Shouta had expected.

“Damage?”

“It’s extensive. Kayama is holding off on repair teams until we have a better idea of what we’re dealing with. The Captain is holding our position in a nebula until further notice.”

Shouta couldn’t help it, he relaxed infinitesimally at hearing his _imzadi’s_ names, even though he couldn’t touch their bond at the moment.

Hold on. The medical bay was awfully empty for the ship having just gone through a serious battle.

He glanced over to the other medical bed, catching sight of Uraraka, her braces discarded and wheelchair parked next to her bed. Faint trails of blood lined her face, and she clearly wasn’t conscious, but other than that… she seemed to be breathing.

He could also see Shouji faintly in the dim emergency lighting, the Terellian’s broad frame clearly outlined even in the shadows on the far side of the medical bay. From the faint tuft of black feathers visible by his lowest set of arms, Shouta would guess that he was treating Tokoyami.

“Doctor,” he began, catching her attention with a sinking feeling. “Where’s the rest of your medical staff?”

The doctor just shook her head.

_Damn it._

“Casualties?” Shouta asked roughly, shoving himself into a sitting position with some difficulty and trying not to feel guilty at the truly impressive Medic-Evil-Eye he was being given by the Denobulan at the movement.

Tsuyu blinked, her ridged brow furrowing slightly and the corners of her mouth pulling downwards. And _that_ was enough to form a pit in Shouta’s stomach, because in all of the two months he’d known their CMO, she’d never so much as twitched at the horrors of the war surrounding them.

“Fifteen,” she quietly said after a few moments pause.

Shouta nodded, sober. That was painful, because losing _anyone_ on a starship hurt, but not as destructive as he’d first dreaded… 

“Normal work shifts shouldn’t be affected too much with a crew of fifty-” he broke off as the doctor shook her head, looking grim.

“No,” Tsuyu said reluctantly, and Shouta felt his blood turn to ice as he realized that he had misunderstood. “Fifteen _survivors.”_

* * *

The USS Thanatos is a Nova-class Federation Vessel, once assigned to short term-research missions on the borders of Federation space. However, with the pressure from the Dominion through the recently discovered wormhole outside Bajor, and the inter-Alpha Quadrant politics that came with such a large threat, their crew, and their mission, had prepared for war. 

Two months into their new assignment, they ran into a devastating attack from the Jem'Hadar along the border. The Thanatos was heavily damaged, but more importantly, over half her crew was lost that day. Running on a skeleton crew, they did their best to make repairs, but by the time enough repairs were made to allow them to function as a ship once more, the border had changed. 

The Dominion had made their move into Cardassian territory.

Captain Yamada made the executive decision to lie low and gather any intel they could as they tried to figure out a safe way back into Federation space.

These are the voyages of the USS Thanatos, and her ongoing mission to not fucking die in enemy territory.

_"Shouta."_

"What?"

"Wh- you can't just _say_ that. That's a _terrible_ opening line."

"I'm not wrong."

"I am suddenly reminded as to why I usually have _Nemuri_ record the status logs."


End file.
